Only Us
by ChibiKitsuneOfEgypt
Summary: It's only them, always and forever them, and nothing, no matter what it is can change that, and they don't mind, for they love each other, and that's all that matters YamixYugi, lemon


EgyptMotou- hello everyone

Egypt- hello

EgyptMotou- yes I know I should be updating Summer Sickness but I just wanted to take a break, anyways this is just some random one shot I thought up and it sounded good so I decided to write it and this is also my way of saying sorry for what I did in summer sickness so please except my apology and this one shot

Egypt- EgyptMotou does not own Yu-gi-oh or any of its characters but she does own me

EgyptMotou- great how lucky am I

_(Yugi to Yami)_

_((Yami to Yugi))_

**_LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE_LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

**_(0000000)_**

Heat. Sweat. Love. Lust.

_(My pharaoh)_

It always felt this good, it always did. They could never help it. They could never stop. It was too addicting, to consuming, to amazingly good. They had to have it, had to get it, had to feel it.

_((Need you))_

It wasn't a want it was a need. They needed it and they needed each other. How come it always felt this good? How come they could never get enough, never have enough?

_(So good)_

Teeth, tongues, hands and nails. Everywhere, anywhere. It was a craving, a desire, and a need. Hands went everywhere as they explored, roamed, and memorized, finding old and new pleasure spots, it always felt this intense.

_((Oh Ra))_

Tongues battled as they continued to explore, continued to take the other higher and higher. Their minds were fogged and long gone, but they didn't care, they didn't notice. It didn't matter, nothing else mattered, it was only them, always them.

_(Mou hitori no boku)_

Every touch, every kiss, every word took them higher and higher above the clouds, fogging their minds, and fueling their pleasure.

_((Mou hitori no ore))_

Hot, so hot, hard to breath, hard to think, but they didn't care, they never cared, it only made them want the other even more.

_(Atem)_

So much, so good, but not enough, never enough, they wanted more, they needed more, and only their lover could give them what they so desperately wanted, so openly desired. They wanted, and needed, and craved and desired, and loved, and longed, but they didn't want it to stop, oh no, they never wanted it to stop; it was too good to stop.

_((Aibou))_

Skin touched, moved together, tan against pale, sliding in a rhythm they knew, a rhythm they had memorized. Eyes locked, hazed crimson crashed with lust filled amethyst, both of them easily seeing the others lust fully threw their eyes and this only caused them to want the other even more then they already did.

_(More)_

Light and dark, yami and hikari, ying and yang, two opposite things that come together to form one beautiful thing, and oh did they know this, for they had come together many times, and it was always beautiful, at least in the darkness's eyes. He loved his light and oh Ra how he loved to please his light, to bring the boy closer and closer to the edge, but not giving him enough to push him over.

_((Yugi))_

Wandering hands clawed and caressed, teasing the skin of the boy underneath him, taking his young lover higher and higher, causing him to gasp and moan, only fueling his darkness's pleasure even further.

_(Want you)_

He needed, he wanted and he knew his little light wanted too, he knew his lover needed it, needed him, and right now he needed the other as well.

_((Mine))_

Lips wandered and kissed, teeth bit and nipped, while a soft tongue licked and caressed, making the little one squirm and moan, his body tingling with the pleasurable sensations. Voicing his pleasure to his lover his hands too began to wander, exploring the lean body of his lover, causing the older of the two to shiver and growl in need.

_(Yours)_

Grinding and rocking, thrusting and rolling. The bodies moved as one, combining in a dance they knew all too well, for they had done it many times before. Their bodies moved and arched, mimicking the action the two would soon be doing. They knew they were close, close to the final step, close to completion.

_((Oh God))_

Thick, the air was so thick with their lust, their love. They couldn't breath, couldn't think, couldn't utter a word, they were too lost, too far gone, too wrapped up in each other, but they didn't care, they wanted it this way. They wanted to lose control, to feel the other completely and fully, and they wanted it now.

_(Yami)_

Preparation, oh yes, they must be prepared, even though they had joined many times before they always prepared, it only heightened their need, fueled their lust, and strengthened their love.

_((My light))_

Shaking, wanting, writhing, squirming. He wanted, oh god he wanted, and his lover was moving so slow, so painfully slow. He whimpered, trying to urge his lover on, but the older of the two did not speed up his actions. He knew the slow pace teased his lover, making the boy even more lust driven.

_(Hurry)_

"Please," he heard the boy groan, and hearing his partner so excited, so willing drove him crazy with need, so he sped up, preparing his lovers body a little faster. Once he was ready he shifted preparing himself before taking the final step.

_((So tight))_

Heat, amazing heat, so good, so hot, so, so amazing. God he loved it, oh god how he loved it. The tightness, the heat, it felt amazing and he loved it, and he loved his partner.

_(Ah)_

Pain, sweet, sweet pleasurable pain, oh Ra how he loved it. The feeling of being filled, being one, being joined, it was amazing, breath taking, and oh so pleasing.

_((Oh))_

Thrusting, slow, gentle thrusting. So good, so hot, so painfully good, but it wasn't enough, he needed more, **they** needed more. It wasn't enough, not yet, not even close. They both knew how pleasing and fulfilling it could get, and they so desperately wanted to get to that point, the point of completion, for they knew how great it could feel.

_(Gods)_

White lightning. A bolt of enormous pleasure shot up his spine and all he could do was scream. Now their real fun could begin. His lover found it, found his ultimate pleasure spot, and he knew the skilled man above him was going to use that to his advantage, oh god how he was awaiting it.

_((For you, only for you))_

Speed, tempo, pace. Faster and faster he went, he was gone, his mind lost to the intensifying heat. He was over taken by amazing lust, and there was no turning back, but he didn't want to turn back, oh no, not in the least.

_(Faster)_

Shooting pain, bolting pleasure, flashing stars, it was amazing, yet not enough, not quite. He could feel it, bolt after pleasurable bolt shot up his spine, causing him to scream, and his head to spin, making him see stars.

_(Please)_

So good, so amazing, so hot, so wet, so wonderful, so pleasing, it always felt like this, always felt this good, they couldn't stop.

_((So close))_

Frantic. Every move became frantic; they had to have it they had to. They wanted and needed, and craved, and oh god so close, so close.

_(Harder)_

Almost there, almost to the point of completion, but they didn't want it to end, but oh god they did, but they didn't, but they did, it was too confusing, and too good, and too amazing, and too pleasing.

_((So hot))_

So high, oh Ra so high, high above the clouds, floating and falling at the same time, it was pure bliss and truly marvelous. Together, soaring above the clouds, past cloud nine, higher and higher they flew, not wanting to come down, but they knew it was coming to a end and oh god did they want it end, but they didn't want the sensations to stop, but they knew once they reached the end they would feel true pleasure, the pleasure of completion.

_YES!!!!!_

Electricity. Sweet amazing electricity shot up both their spines, sending the two lovers over and beyond, screaming to the heavens as they released, letting the world know how high they had soared, for only they could do it, only they could take their lover that high.

Exhaustion, creeping up on them, but they didn't mind, it always made them tired, but they always felt complete and content, no matter how exhausted they were.

Curling up together, the two lovers smiled, exchanging words of love before they both drifted off to sleep, the world disappearing so all that was left was them, together forever in this moment, and many moments to come, and neither of them minded, nope, not at all.(

**_(0000000)_**

**_LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE_**

EgyptMotou- 0-0 what on earth did I just write

Egypt- I'm not sure, but whatever it was, it was hot

EgyptMotou- 0k anyways, ok guys I've got some good news and some bad news the good news is I'm almost done with Summer Sickness, the bad news is my parents are going on vacation so I have to go a friends house and I won't be able to write any stories or post any chapter for a whole week

Egypt- what?!

EgyptMotou- I know this is so goanna suck, but hopefully I'll have summer sickness done by then, anyways tell me what cha think, I know it was weird, and random, but hey

Egypt- review please (hands out sugar filled items)

EgyptMotou- review please


End file.
